


Murmurs Dance

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deathclaw, F/M, Mariners quests anyway, Spoilers for Far Harbor, no beastiality, not really straight either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange man washed up from the sea. A sudden fear in the local wildlife. The Mariner finds herself in a juggle to reclaim her old life and to leave room for this new person who calls himself "R". There is more to it than what is shown at the surface of the tide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of things

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fallout 4 OC fic. As much as I hate pointing this out, I'd rather have people leave right now before reading this fic than get angry messages that I didn't warn them beforehand. The following fic features a trans man, though to me he is just a man and as such he will be written as one. If that offends you in any way feel free to stop reading right now and just browse through AO for another fic that tickles your fancy. Other than that, enjoy the fic.

It's earlier than usual even for her. The sun still sleeps as the moon starts its slow descent towards the other side of the word. Flickers from stars and the white glow of the moon light the decaying dock. The fog enveloping the land like a blanket to a sick child. She shifts, watching the waves enter and leave the beach. Sees how stones turn and toss only to be left again in the same place all over again. She feels muted and still. Her muscles rigid and her mind wandering, refusing to sleep.

Mariner gazes out towards the sea. The land below her rightfully belonging to her. Rightfully built up and maintained, all for it to be taken away by unfortunate squatters. It didn't matter to her anyway. At least not anymore. She would soon no longer need this place, just like how she no longer needed the feeling of company. Everything felt temporary and meaningless.

Her hands graze her hair, lifting up her cap, as she allows her head to receive the chill air briefly. Grease painted her fingertips, a sign that it was time for a much needed shower. She sat up straight and turned, determined to head back when something caught her eye. A large figure brakes the waves. A man's body washed to the shore.

It was nothing new to find a dead body. A week without something washing up was a rare one. But a man washing up completely naked? She ran to the rocks and dragged the man towards the aged dock. He was surprisingly light for a man with bulk. A pulse. Almost instinctively she pushed into his chest. Trying as she could remain calm, to not panic. She feels the tense body heave and struggle against her pressing. Water courses out of the man's mouth and then a few spats. He had made it back to the land of the living.

"Hell. Shit. Ugh that was worse than being burned."  
The Mariner only glanced at him in a mixture of relief and confusion.  
"Crap. I'm naked aren't I? And you can see me there...Great."  
"Who are you exactly?" She asked. Her gaze was more focused on his face, rugged and sand blasted from the sea's waters. His dark eyes remained glossy and red trimmed from the salt water. Folded eyelids strained against the fluxing light. An unruly beard framed his face, bringing to focus his chapped lips. He was pale from his close encounter with death. 

"Lady please. I first need to at least cover my lack of a gonad before I can answer some questions." He coughed up. The man attempted to lift himself up and instead found himself falling over. Instinctively, she held his arm to keep him steady.  
"Heh, thanks. Noodle legs at the moment."  
"Hey I can get you some spare clothes. Just promise me you won't leave."  
"No other place really." He said.

She left and got back with a shirt and a set of pants. Her new found companion sat above some rocks gazing at the crashing tide. Night time was running out. Trough her panic she didn't realize how many scars this man had. Large gashes took up his back, right shoulder and chest. Various small ones touched his legs and arms. The man was a fighter. Built with muscle and bulk that defined his body. He wore a pair of silver ring earrings that gave a muted shine in the sky's early rays of light. The Mariner took off her gaze and handed him the clothes. He had gotten used to the night air. The feeling of something dry over his humid skin caused him to shiver. A prickly feeling left him without ease.

"Of course, I realize how dreading cold it is once clothes get on me." He mumbled.  
"I'm sorry....I should have gotten a towel as well. We should head back to town. You are welcomed to rest at my place."  
He gazed at her curiously. Wondering what was the catch. But the air was drying his skin and the potential of a warm place convinced him.  
"Then let's go. No use occupying space when there's not even a sun to tan with." He answered sarcastically.  
They both headed to town in silence. The man looked all over curiously. Houses in depilated condition, parts of the dock ridden with holes, it didn't look appealing for anyone to live here. He looked towards a peculiar set of lanterns catching the fog. _It is eerily foggy around these parts._ He contemplated as he caught up with the mariner.

The town was half asleep. Those who had the pleasure of being awake stared at their new arrival. A few whispers passed here and there earning a groan from the cold, nearly drowned man. He had gotten used to stare, but he realized that by avoiding their presence he attracted more unwanted attention. 

The man noticed that no one really lived in a house except for the bar at the far end of the pier that acted as a hotel as well. Most people lived off of a lean-to or at most half a house. Even the doctor's place had no door and a shattered window where anyone was free to observe. He took a glance in to see the sleeping doctor on the couch and a patient groaning in pain while he slept on the only bed.

_That looks like it hurts like a bitch._

He had finally reached the Mariner's place. Another half house but at least it had a ceiling and a room technically.  
"Here, I have a spare sleeping bag you can use tonight on the floor. It isn't much but it's what's available." She said.  
"You are awfully nice for just meeting a stranger."  
"You wouldn't know the half of it." She sighed, remembering that all the dock once belonged to her.  
"So now that you are all set up. I'll ask again. Who are you?"  
"I am called R and I was on a boat to the north of here, promised of a new job that was secure and stable." He responded, settling the sleeping bag close to the make shift fireplace that was only a garbage can.  
"Unfortunately the people who had recruited me changed their mind and decided to throw me overboard."  
"Without clothes?" She said quizzingly.  
"Right, for fish food."

R settled himself as comfortable as he could in the small bag, shifting a couple of times to generate warmth. The sight of the man shaking the bag like a cocoon made the mariner smile slightly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just trying to stay warm." She shook her head to contain her laughter and reached for something behind the desk. A bit dusty but still intact, she pulled out an old quilt, hole ridden but still usable.  
"Here." She threw the old blanket unceremoniously towards the man on the floor. Covering up his head as well. Surprisingly he immediately stilled.  
"Hey, Thanks! Goodnight." He said through the blanket. The Mariner was just about to say something, to clarify whether it was sarcasm or not when a sound barely above a whisper was heard. A snore.  
Now she couldn't stop smiling. He had actually fallen asleep. She took her place inside her own bed and watched as the fire played shadows against the wrapped figure on the floor. The Mariner stared as R's figure rose and fell with each deep breath, subconsciously lulling her to sleep.


	2. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barrel of a gun, a mouth of a beast, R finds himself in familiar situations.

He sleeps with no dreams. The ocean's waves had dulled his mind and body. He feels a constant warmness of a fire nearby and then voices. A lot of voices. Ages ago as a child he had picked up a book from the old world. A book his parents reassured him to ignore, about a man who was created and ostracized. A beast. He got up coolly, well understand the situation he was in. Too often he would get no rest for being a stranger. The nature of his job a threat to a local market's infrastructure. It wasn't uncanny to wake up to the end of a gun barrel pointing to your head.He peered towards The Mariner, shocked, unsure of what was happening. It wasn't a normal day for her. R sighed as he lifted himself up slowly using his arms. Almost immediately the owner of the gun fidgeted. 

"Don't fucking move!"  
"Easy there Allen. Let The Mariner explain." said an older woman.  
A brief expression of nervousness passed through her as she got up. She stared coldly at the man named Allen.  
"Lower your weapon Allen. This stranger is no danger to us or to you. He doesn't even have his own clothes." She said.  
Unconvinced he brought the gun closer to R's head. R turned to look at him in the eye giving him unflinching eye contact. Behind him, he could see that a crowd was gathered outside of The Mariner's humble home.  
"Why are you here."  
"I washed up ashore last night. Got thrown off a ship last night."  
"Are you bull shitting me?!"  
"These aren't even my clothes." He responded flatly.  
Begrudgingly Allen lowered his gun. R sighs, taking the moment to finally get up. His lent clothes are smaller than what he would normally wear, a tight fit on his body. It did not help that he was also significantly taller than the man who had threatened him. Almost immediately Allen frowns, R laughs internally.  
_Who is the bigger man?_

"I'm so sorry for the trouble we have caused you. I am Avery, you can say I'm the one in charge around these parts. Are you alright?"  
"I am alright though I think I will have to find some way to earn new clothes." R said.  
The Mariner gave him a peculiar look.  
"I'm sorry Mariner, but I wouldn't want to tear these by accident." He said, tugging the shirt lower. The older woman laughed as Allen dismissed himself. He could see the crowd start to disperse as no sign of a public execution occurred.  
"Maybe try your luck finding your size with Brooks then? Either way, welcome to Far Harbor. Please understand, we don't get a lot of visitors around these parts."  
"I think I am aware of that but thank you."  
The older woman excuses herself, leaving the two alone.  
"Well for a second there I thought he really was gonna pull the trigger on you." She said.  
"Oh I know. He looks pretty trigger happy."  
"Are you from the mainland?"  
"Partially. I've travelled a lot before I got here."  
The Mariner stretched and shifted eyeing that really the clothes she hastily gave to him last night really was short.  
"Come on lets go and get you those clothes."

 

He was lucky, almost. His jeans still didn't reach his calves and the shoes he had barely had any sole left. But at least he had a decent shirt now, with mysterious stains. He got out of the shop attempting to walk in stride, only to laugh at himself inwardly. The Mariner paid off his clothes to Brooks, R would have to repay her somehow.  
"So what did you do before you got thrown off a ship?"  
"Nothing much. I was a hired gun."  
"Wait..what. You're a mercenary? That would explain all those scars."  
"Well that and wrestling Yao Guais." He responded casually.  
R snorted at Mariner's stunned face. "I jest, really though."  
He felt tense suddenly. A noise, a dragging of feet was heard, under the buzzing of the fog condensers.  
"Mariner...what exactly is up with these lamps?"  
"Oh those. They protect us from the fog that's heavily radiated. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to live."  
"What else lurks?" He could hear them coming closer. His skin itching to know what it was.  
"There are a lot of creatur-"  
"Mariner! We have a gulpers coming near the hull!" A yell from a passing man, and everyone was suddenly on high alert. The Mariner quickly apologized, leaving him to wonder what was going on as she ran off to fetch a gun. Not wanting to be left behind, R ran towards the gate of the small town, forgetting that he was weaponless. He ran up the stairs of The Mariner's small home and met her on the balcony, overlooking the deserted plaza.

"I don't see them. The fog is pretty thick today." She mused.  
"Mariner I need a gun."  
"What, you don't even see them do you?"  
"Look to your east side." He pointed towards a hazed shadow. A few seconds later a beast with a flat head crawled out of the shadows. Without a word, she handed him a harpoon gun.  
"This is a strange weapon." He said.  
"Just point and shoot R."  
Breathing deeply, he held his breath and aimed for the head. In one slow motion he positioned himself to where the beast was headed and killed it in one shot.  
"Holy-lucky shot." She said. He smiled, not wanting to brag but enjoying the attention. His gaze went back towards the plaza as another creature came out as well as a man running towards the gate. His blood ran cold as he heard him scream in terror, cold sweat running through his veins. He could hear the rapid breathing of both parties, a chaotic primal mess. Taking aim with his loaned gun, he fired a shot into the beast, missing by half an inch. Immediately by a force of instinct he jumped down toward the ground floor, outside the safety of the hull. He became vulnerable to the intruder. The sound of him landing the pavement caught the attention of the creature, immediately becoming its new target.

"Come on you bastard. Everyone knows I'm tastier." He mocked at the creature as onlookers watched. R ran towards the edge of the visible marker, a wall of fog separating far harbor from the rest of the island. With a sudden turn, he lifted the gun and fired right into the creature's head. He could hear a sudden cheer and then silence as he felt something else running toward him from afar. Immediately he ran towards the sound, losing the crowd amongst the fog.  
He felt itchy again, the fog prickling his skin in a mix of humid stickiness. His eyes adjusted naturally to the dimmed light as he reached his challenger. A light.  
He had never seen a creature like this before. It excited his senses as he gazed into the angler's mouth. Using both his hands, he holds the creature's jaw open, preventing him from getting gnawed on. A peculiar sensation grows near his palms. Fire, actual fire began to form in the back of the beast's throat. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the beast back and picked up his gun, firing two harpoons into the beasts forehead. Dead. And out of bullets.

"How did you do that?!"  
He turns surprised, he didn't expect company. The Mariner had followed him into the fog.  
"You know...courage. Gotta show these creature's whose boss."  
"No man can put both his hands in an angler's jaw and keep his fingers."  
So she had seen him do that. _Fuck._  
"Well no man knows how." He said.  
"You just got to the island."  
"All beasts are the same." He lied through the skin of his teeth. She gave him a skeptical look and then thankfully dropped it.  
"I'll help you carry the corpse back. I think the town will enjoy the fresh meat and what you did for us."  
"I guess I've earned their trust?"  
"Not by a long shot but maybe they can at least say hi." She said.  
He returns back the gun.  
"You are good at your job." She says as they walk back to the cleared plaza.  
"Had to. Or else I wouldn't be able to sleep under a roof."  
"Farming too boring for you?"  
"Yeah. Too much standing in one place." He cleared his throat. The town didn't exactly cheered when they returned but he was content to not have them place another gun towards him. Besides they were too busy butchering the fresh kills he had helped take down. 

"It seems the hotel is now offering you a room for all the food you brought today." The Mariner said as she walked by him. R stared intently at the boiling mirelurk in a pot. How had he not seen that before?  
"Thanks. I'm going to miss the front row seat of your campfire." He said .  
She laughed lightly. "Hey you can stay over still. But I promise you the hotel is nicer."  
"Why are they cooking the mirelurk like that?"  
"Boiling? Saves the flavor I guess."  
"Sounds pretty cruel."  
"They killed a lot of our people before, so I guess we deserve better prepared food."  
He continued to stare at the trapped creature. A chill went through him to think of dying such a horrible way.


	3. Journey beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariner finds a use for the wayward mercenary.

The Mariner woke up to check on the old hull. The gate protected the town from the horrors of whatever lurked outside. It was early once again, the sun lifted itself off the hazed coastline. She stretched and walked up the stairs, the morning dew not going un-noticed.  
_I'm going have to coat the stairs again if I want them to last through the wear._

She frowned as she made herself up to the second floor, the balcony that overlooked the plaza. Nothing thankfully seen. She inhaled what was left of clean air and rubbed her arms. It was a bit chilly as always. She looked around once more making sure nothing out of the ordinary came by. Sometimes a trapper would pretend to be a settler or a gulper would make its way, lost from the main rivers that used to supply running water.  
Instead she finds herself staring at a blurred figure from afar, shadows playing on the person like candlelight. The Mariner holds her harpoon gun close, not wanting to risk an attack. She aims her gun and focuses on the shifting figure only to realize it's a familiar face. R?

"R? What are you doing out there alone?"  
He wore only his pants and held his arms across his chest shivering. The man was barefoot and had a thick amount of blood on his feet. Was he bleeding? The Mariner watched as he came closer, bloody footprints tracing behind him.  
"I was out for a morning stroll." He smiled softly. Mariner felt herself flustered at the casual answer, she stared at him searching for signs of wounds or scratches. Surprisingly he was clean.  
"Where did all the blood come from?"  
"I killed a couple of wolves a few stretches from here. I must have kicked them one too many times. Can I come in oh fair maiden?"  
"I'll let you in but if you call me that again I won't ever let you set foot on this pier ever again."  
He snorted out laughing at the response and waited patiently for her to open the gate. The old wood creaked and pounded at being open. He enters the harbor and waits for her to come down.

"Where is the rest of your clothes R?"  
"I left them in the hotel room."  
"What? Why would you do that?! You're lucky you haven't gotten hypothermia!"  
"I didn't wanna ruin them when I was out on my walk Mariner."  
She shook her head and closed the gate behind him. It was always an inconvenience to open and close it but then again safety first.  
"Wait...R. How'd you get out of the pier the first time?"  
"I jumped."  
Her gaze went wide at the casual remark.  
"Are you indestructible?"  
"I wish I am." He laughed and shrugged, taking his leave to go back into the hotel room. She is left to ponder, a man with that amount of courage wasn't easy to find around these parts. Perhaps he could be useful. 

 

A few minutes later R comes down the stairs to a waiting Mariner in the lounge of the bar.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"I have a job for you."  
"Shoot." He said glancing over his shoulder. R could see some of the residents stare at him. He was after all still a stranger, a "land dweller" as the people called it around the harbor. A man with a grey beard stood quietly from across the room drinking his liquor. He looked to be a veteran hunter who was always after the trophy. He comes back to her, making eye contact with an unimpressed woman.  
"Ready for the job or do you still wish to ogle the local clientele?" She said.  
"Sorry..just thought it was a private gig."  
"I don't blame you from all those mercenary jobs. But this isn't one of them. I need you to gather me resources."  
"For?"  
"Repairing the hull." She answered in a lower voice.  
"Come' on I'll treat ya to some nice grilled flounder from the bay." She laughed and got up confusing the man before her as they made their way outside.  
"You were right you know. We can't exactly let the rest of the town know the hull needs work. Might cause panic." She said. They walked towards the water, the coastline pretty clear as the sun shone. If it wasn't for the murky waters one would even say it was perfect beach weather. 

"Alright. I'll do it." R said confidently.  
"Wait, you haven't even heard the exact things we are searching for! And it's pretty dangerous!"  
"Then tell me so I can go on my way." R said.  
"I'm coming with you."  
The man stared at her for a few seconds, hesitancy in his breath. He really didn't want to risk anyone in danger especially the woman who saved his life.  
"Fine. But we are leaving now then. Meet me in 5 at the gate." He said leaving her.  
They meet back, The Mariner carrying an old back pack filled with supplies needed for the trip. R surprisingly showed up with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"I don't have any caps remember? So I don't exactly have anything to bring." He said woefully.  
"Hey we'll be okay, I got a spare gun and we can split the rations."  
"Going somewhere Mariner?"  
They both looked behind them to meet with an angry looking Avery. Her face an expression of annoyance and worry.  
"Mariner you know how dangerous it is to go out into the fog."  
"And you know how the hull needs repairs." She replied back sourly.  
"At least take old Longfellow with you."  
"I don't need him. I found a better fighter." She replied confidently.  
Avery glanced at R, who was smirking at the compliment.  
"Stranger you better take care of our Mariner. You have no idea how much she's done for us."  
She looked back to face Mariner and sighed.  
"Just be careful okay." She leaves the two defeated. Mariner feels a tinge of guilt and then shakes her head of it.  
"Come on. Before we get any more delays."  
R shakes his head in agreement as they head off into the abandoned plaza.


	4. Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission for tools runs its course smoothly leaving a lot of questions.

She does her best to keep up, her lungs close in for breath and her mind races with dizziness. Every so often R would glance behind and she would pretend all was well. He didn't wish to embarrass her and so he went along with the charade. He slowed his gait and smiled faintly as he heard her footsteps closer. R wished he had at least water to offer. They headed towards an old tannery, the road there had been merciful and uneventful. It was safe enough that Mariner had even forgotten to provide a gun to R. According to the Mariner there had been rumors of the tannery still left untouched. The fog scaring off anyone from claiming its treasures.

"The power tools should be around here." She breathed harshly. They had made it in sight of their destination. R stared at her quizzingly. He could only nod in agreement before starting a run toward the direction of the old place. R decided it was best to scout before anything had the chance to attack them.  
He only found a couple of ghouls amongst the rubble, their mangled limbs and rotted flesh didn't faze him as he hit each one with a knockout blow. In a few moments he had cleared the area, bodies lingering around him. He looked around the ruined old tannery and wondered where would one keep power tools. The smell of old leather and grease distracted his nose. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices the tools wedged in a corner. Triumphantly he pulls it out amongst a layer of dust. It was time to meet back with The Mariner and talk about his find. He turned towards the doorway when he nearly stumbles into a man, internally R groans

"Hey there buddy. You have something that's worth a lot of caps. I'll pay double for it."  
"I'm sorry. But I already have a buyer." R replied.  
"Alright but you're missing out on a lot of money-"  
"It's already been bought. So take your caps and leave." Mariner cut in, her hand on her gun holster.   
"Okay. Okay. I'll go." He shrugs and takes his leave. R immediately earns a cold stare from her.  
"What?!"  
"If you're going to scout, at least tell me first and save me something will you?" She said kicking a body.   
"I got you the tools and brought you here safely."  
"Thank you. At least I can count on you getting the job done."  
The way back was silent. A tense silence. R was not sure what to say as he carried the tools for her. 

"I've never seen power drills before." He rambled.  
"Well they are pretty rare even inland right?"  
"Yeah. I've mostly seen hammers and wrenches."  
"These will definitely get the job done more efficiently." She grinned. R stopped walking and dropped to the ground.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Ahead. I see a light from a house. But I don't think they are friendly."

Mariner glances up ahead. She had heard rumors of trappers living near the pier. Their diet consisted of anything from the fog including human. The prolonged exposure to the fog had left them insane without empathy for other life. She grabbed her harpoon gun and pointed it towards the source of light only for R to get up and gently pull it down.  
"No. We should sneak past them. I don't think we can take all of them at once." She nodded and placed her weapon away, lowering herself to crawl. They both pass through using the overrun bushes for cover. Shouts and laughter littered the air, leaving the pair in a constant tension. 

"C'mon can't we go hunting! The man we found the other day wasn't enough this time."  
"Tell your gut to shove it!"  
 _Great cannibals._ Mariner gulped and prayed to whoever was listening they wouldn't get caught. R was right, a crowd of trappers would be too much to take on at this time of night. They were both tired and the power tools had made R sluggish. Once they were out of sight they got up and resumed their walk. Their clothes beyond dirtied and ragged. She took a breath of relief.  
"How did you know?" She asked curiously.  
"I heard them."  
"Heard them? All the way from back there?" She pressured as they walked, watching how R's back muscles shifted rigidly from the conversation.  
"Well they were pretty loud." He shrugged, hoping the conversation ended.  
"You have pretty good hearing R." The comment catching him off guard as he felt a blush crawl in his face. He stared straight ahead following the road. It was harder to see now. Only what was available of moonlight lit the landscape. He clenched the suitcase even tighter as they neared the hull. 

"Avery! Avery We're back!" Mariner chimed. A tired sleep deprived Avery yawned and opened the gates. She had been worrying.  
"I'm so glad you came back alive."  
"Not just that but we got the tools as well!" She said triumphantly.  
"That's wonderful! I hope that will be all that's needed."  
"Well-" She glanced at R.  
"Sure. For now. Tomorrow I need to find a potential site for metal." She continued.  
Whatever was left of tiredness left the other woman's face at the news.  
"What?!"  
"There's a wrecked ship that has a good supply of metal-"  
"No. I know exactly what ship it is. There's nothing but trappers there Mariner!"  
"Until we get there."  
"Oh please don't tell me-"  
"R and I can handle them. Today he single handedly killed off a pack of ghouls by himself."  
Out of disbelief Avery turned to look at him.  
"Is this true?" She said sternly.

"Yes. There's a good layer of caked old blood on my shoe's soles if you'd like to see-"  
"No if Mariner trusts you then I believe you." She sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.  
"I hope you know what you're doing. I really would not wanna lose you." She excuses herself and the two are left alone once more.  
"I'll see you in the morning R. Unless you want a break." The Mariner teased.  
"No I'll be fine. Just let me know what I should bring." He says lowering the suitcase and handing it to her.  
"You still don't own anything so just bring yourself."   
He turned to leave only to be interrupted.  
"And I'll make sure you have a gun next time to shoot." She smiled.  
"Of course." He smiled back and made way to the hotel. His mind racing and slowly panicking. On the way upstairs he stared at his nails, caked with dried blood. As he cleaned them he reflected his actions from earlier. He should have been more careful and should have feigned a struggle. Now the Mariner knew he killed all those ghouls with practically nothing. He looked at his nails once more. R wished he had some nail polish to paint them. Anything to keep his mind off of earlier.


	5. Force of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms with an unknown variable leads to some awkward consequences for R.

Bullets passed around them like an ocean spray. They were outmatched just like Avery had forewarned. The MS Azalea was quite the ship in its day with an impressive hull that carried plenty of cargo. It vaguely reminded him of Mariner. The morning bringing in the surprise of a working Mariner adding to the old gate defenses.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" He yelled over the sound of metal being welded together.  
"Of course!" She said under a mask. The truth that she would never tell was that she had taken an all-nighter with adding to the hull. Dark circles subtle formed under her eyes, and he could see them more clearly as she focused on shooting a trapper off what was left of a deck.  
"Will you quit staring and shoot?!" She snapped. He snickered. They had brought a decent supply of weapons for this, a rifle, a harpoon gun some grenades, child's play in his mind. But he would never disrespect her.  
"I'm so sorry. The sun was in my eyes. " He lied through his teeth.  
"The sun is that way idiot. Behind us!" She said under the sound of shots near them.  
"They are getting desperate for us to leave."   
"R less yapping more shooting mercenary!"  
"With pleasure." He smirked as he stood away from their measly cover and shot a trapper near them in the chest a few times. _They have a hard time staying down._ He ducked away before a bullet could graze him. The air was growing by the minute with the smell of gunpowder and blood. He stood close to the barrier and inhaled. Salt. Driftwood. Sand. Her. His eyes widened and glanced at the Mariner. She was sweating and shooting with fervor. His eyes darted to her aim and witnessed another trapper fall down.

"We are cleared." She stated casually and relief passed through her.  
"Let's go."  
The inside of the hull was massive, and a shell practically. What was once precious cargo had eroded to uselessness or ransacked. They entered cautiously watching for shadows and hearing for whispers. R gripped his rifle and took aim at another trapper. They were slowly getting over run once more.  
"I trust you to handle this Mariner." He said quietly as he looked toward the ceiling. It seemed that most of the raiders had made their home above the wreckage. He stepped back as a whistle flew past him and missed. The owner of the place wanted them dead.   
"Alright. Be careful up there. I trust you to come back in one piece." She said through gritted teeth as she took another few trappers down with a molotov. Their screams would startle a man for days. He climbed with ease on the makeshift ladders and finds himself face to face with a man who had made himself crude power armor.

"Who the fuck do you think you two are!" He growled as R hid behind a wall.  
"We are the cleaner's that got called in."  
"Fuck you! And fuck Far Harbor!" Almost immediately the rattle of a gattling gun is heard. The small mechanisms hitting R's ears before the tell tale rattle. He ducks behind a ram shackled metal wall and yells at them.  
"You fucks and your big ass guns!" He grins as he could hear them curse him even more. R grips his rifle and blindly shoots at the pathetic behemoth. He hears footsteps coming louder towards him as two trappers come charging at him. A strike to the gut with the butt of a machete leaves him on the floor.   
"Fuck!" He yells as he rolls over to avoid a second beating.  
"How you like that you sorry ass!" One of them leers. His eyes widen at the familiar clothes of the trapper. His whole body tensing as he grabs the hand of the machete wielding trapper and twists it.   
"That's my fucking jacket." He gives a cold stare that leave the other trapper running towards the one called "Bilge".  
"Bilge! Kill him! Kill that Bastard!"  
"You fucking coward kill him yourself. " He says opening fire as R shoves the trapper he held into it. Blood paints the floor and walls near him. He hears more trappers arriving by the second and glances downward. The Mariner was doing an excellent job holding them off on her own. She was occupied and R could see that she had restocked using the existing weapons from the fallen bodies of trappers. Fuck this. He gritted and knew that if that bastard had his jacket, then the rest of his clothes were somehow here.   
"Hey fuckers." He gets up.  
"You took my luggage." 

He changes, as naturally as one takes off a coat. Immediately he feels the weight of 50 rounds into him and sighs. It would take a lot more for that to cut through him now.  
"What in the fuck." Bilge was close to pissing himself as R got closer. The man who used him for cover was about to run only for claw to connect with the back of his head. Screams could be heard throughout the ship as the deathclaw walked closer to their leader. The Mariner stopped her fire and aimed towards the revealed top deck only to stop and count familiar scars. Holy shit.  
Bilge lost his gattling gun almost immediately, the piece of metal ripped from his arms and tossed into the lower deck. He was fighting a losing war as his trappers ran in fear or were shot by The Mariner. He could only push the creature as far as he could till he was left with only the option of falling and hoping to make a break for it. R had no plans to leave him alive as he gored his shoulders and pushed the power armor into a fall, landing on him and snapping the man's back. He could hear the man cough as blood reached inside his vital organs.   
"You fucking..." He groaned before he stilled. R took a quick glance and shifted back. A smile on his face for killing off the leader and finding his rightful clothes. He climbed back up and took his jacket away from the man and found with ease the rest of his old clothes including fitting shoes inside an old chest. As he changed he smiled giddily, the sound of gunshots no longer plaguing his ears and feeling the Mariner's presence behind him. They had cleared the area! And he had comfortable clothes again. Everything would be okay now.

A click.  
His eyes widened as he slowly turned.  
"Don't." Mariner.  
"What-"  
"Don't fucking move."  
"I won't but why."  
"Don't give me that! I saw everything!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about-"  
"There's a pile of your shredded clothes in the corner." _Shit._  
"And that deathclaw had the same amount of scars as you!"

He took a deep breath. So he had been careless. No big deal. It wasn't the first time. Then again usually this ended with all witnesses being put to the ground. But he couldn't do that. Not to Mariner.  
No, Mariner was different. Was she?  
"So are you gonna kill me now Mariner? After I've helped you pro bono."  
"Shut it. Before I put a bullet in your head."  
"What makes you think I would let you."  
R contained many forms. Each one seeing a use in various occasions. The ability to manipulate vulnerable areas of his body had been taught to him from passed ancestors. He took a deep breath and turned to meet her. A pair of horns protruding from his forehead.   
"Anyone who's ever saw me has never lived to tell." He stated calmly. His hands slowly going up and allowing his nails to shift as well.  
"Holy shi-No. Fuck. No. So your gonna kill me then?"  
"It depends. Do you want to kill me after all I've done?"  
"But what about the future, what about Far Harbor?" She presses the trigger and R can only close his eyes. A bullet passes by him near his ear, temporarily deafening him. She had missed on purpose.  
"I won't harm anyone who doesn't mean to kill me." He stated slowly as he opens his eyes and stares back at a nervous Mariner. A pit of guilt shifted inside of him for scaring her.   
The Mariner lowers her weapon and holds a hand to her face. R sighs and reverts back. He goes closer to her and debates whether to touch her or not. Deciding the latter.   
"We should head back and tell that we cleared this area."   
"Yeah...of course."


	6. Heavy Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another retrieval that ends with another resource down for Far Harbor.

"Trucks."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My father used to have a working one, till a molerat nest made its home in the engine.."  
Mariner turned around and faced R who stood examining an old pickup. Their relationship was a mix of awkwardness and fumbling now, Mariner unsure to be afraid or in awe of the man behind her.  
"Was he..also a?"  
"Yes. Yes he was. The whole family which was just me and my parents were. Of course they are no longer around." He said flatly, rubbing his arm uneasily through the thick leather of his jacket.  
"That is a nice jacket." Mariner responded back, unsure whether she could ask anything else.  
"Thanks. It belonged to him." He smiled meekly causing her to turn away.  
"We're almost there. Avery is going to be pleased we cleared the place." She said, walking once more.  
"She'll be more pleased that you're safe, Mariner."  
Mariner feels her heart skip a beat. R catches up to her, concern etched in his face.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Something is strange about Avery. It’s almost like she doesn't believe in me anymore."  
"She only cares about your well being."  
"But does she have to behave like a mother R? She wasn't like that before. Something's changed."  
"Listen, she's probably going through a lot of pressure. And besides it serves her right to be worried. I am after all an outsider, among other things." He smiles.  
Mariner rolls her eyes and feels a bit more at ease. _Nothing's changed. Well besides the fact that I know that he can turn into a giant reptile._  
"Hey, we're here. Big smiles for everyone right?"

He marches triumphantly through the gate, getting strange glances for whoever is near. R gives a toothy grin and walks into Avery's office.  
"'Madam I'll have you know that the old boat is now cleared of vermin."  
Mariner walks behind him, pushing her way to the front of him where Avery could see. The older woman ignores him and immediately goes to hug her.  
"I'm so glad that you are back in one piece! Everyone was so worried about you."  
 _Correction, only you were worried._ Mariner kept her thoughts to herself and looked over her shoulder to see R give her a wink.  
"Listen Avery...just send a crew over to scavenge the metal for the hull. We still need one more thing to protect us from attack."  
"What?!" She breaks away from her and widens her eyes.  
"Yeah...we aren't prepared for a queen's attack, so I'm going to need to resupply and get the resources."  
Avery grits her teeth and shakes her head.  
"Fine if you want to lose your life go right ahead! Who am I to stop you."  
"It's for all of us Avery. I'm not going to be here forever to watch the gates." She stated flatly.  
"Get out. I'm going to need to notify Brooks to get a crew for you."  
They both got out confused. R suddenly smiling with a wide grin.  
"What's so funny R." Mariner couldn't help but mirror his smile.  
"I think the poor lady might have a crush on you."  
"Okay. I'm going. Goodnight!" She said blushing in embarrassment.  
“Sleep tight!” He responded back with a wink.

Mariner stood against the gate, waiting for R to appear. He was later than usual. She sighed in annoyance and was about to catch him when he arrived, from the outside.  
"What in the-"  
Bloodied shoe prints were behind him, the bottom of his grey jeans soaked with fresh blood.  
"Do I even wanna know?" She looked up in concern.  
"I did a favor for Teddy about a wolf problem nearby. All taken care of."  
"Oh, okay." She nodded not really sure whether to probe for details. The thought of what he had done to those wolves nerved her, leaving her to just leave him as it be. _Best to not ask._ After a couple of miles of walking they took a break under an old tree.  
"I didn't expect we'd have to walk so long." R whimpered.  
"Is something the matter?"  
He shook his head and removed his jacket. Scars visible on his arms.  
"Is it alright..if you can tell me about those." She said curious, glancing the scarred flesh and also built muscle.  
"The muscle or?" He says teasingly.  
"The scars." She says flatly.  
"You're no fun." He smiles faintly but proceeds to turn his arm to give her a better view.  
"Most of my right arm is from a deathclaw who didn't want to share."  
"Share what exactly?" Mariner responded, inching closer.  
"A corpse." She immediately backed away.  
"You eat people, R?!" _Oh my god._ She felt a sudden fear at the confession. A part of her stomach feeling sick at the thought of eating another person.  
"It's something I'd rather explain another time, Mariner. But hey this other scar was made by a clingy feral ghoul! Good thing radiation is non-existent for me."  
"That would explain...a lot."  
"How so?"  
"Well you running around in the fog is one, R. And it must suck to always have to remove your clothes."  
"My clothes? Oh right, yeah, I didn't think you'd notice that." He said smiling sheepishly.

"It does get a mild chill. Tell me Mariner, why do you care so much about the town?"  
"Because I live in it."  
"Oh."  
"And I'd like something to be remembered by." She gets up and continues their trek, the sudden action confusing him. R starts to feel his shoulders tense as they reached their destination. The marshes where the mirelurks dwelled.  
"Shit. I forgot to bring some raw meat for this." Mariner said.  
"There's some seagulls nearby would that work?" R states.  
"Sure."  
In a blink of an eye, R disappears and comes back with the carcasses.  
"Where do you want them?"  
"In the water. That was...fast." Mariner states with a bit of awe. R positions the bodies in the stagnant water and returns back to her to wait. After half an hour mirelurks arrive, hungry and angry. Their pincers treading the water and their red eyes bloodshot as they fought for the small amount of food being offered. Mariner raised her gun readying her shot. The first bullet hitting the carapace of one. It catches the attention and soon a group comes charging. She gets up and hits one backwards with the butt of her rifle.  
"R, feel free to shoot or... whatever you prefer."  
"Aim for the one on the right." He replies. She glances out of the corner of her eye as the man changes his hands to claws. Mariner follows through and shoots at the target, hitting the mutated beast in one of its legs. Immediately it flinches and R charges towards it, shoving it to the side. He tosses his jacket to her.  
"Please hang that in the bushes. Don't want these guys to damage it."  
Mariner huffs but tosses the jacket into the foliage, goes back to shooting at the mirelurks as they all crowd around R.  
"Get down!" She commands and sprays each beast with rounds of lead. R follows with giving each one a deep gash, causing them to stop moving.  
He takes a deep breath, chest heaving. A few cuts and bruises earning the amazement of Mariner.  
"Well Mr. Unscathed wanna help me remove their shells for the hull?"  
"It's going to smell horrible. But of course!' He chimes going right into tearing a mirelurk off of its shell. Mariner laughed as R complained about the blood coming over to him. He tries to tease her only to be interrupted by the loud sound of rumbling. Mariner's eyes go wide and frantically loads her gun. R starts to strip. Mariner blushes and turns to find cover. Nothing besides the bushes where she hid R’s jacket and a boulder. She turns back to see a deathclaw in front of her.

"R, get ready."  
He nods and turns towards the fog ahead of them, the marsh water becoming chaotic and rising a few inches. Mariner tenses, certain that whatever is coming towards them only seeks their death. She sees a blurred shadow break the mist and pulls the trigger, allowing a bullet to hit the being only for it to bounce pathetically off.  
"Oh shit." Her eyes went wide as she walked backwards.  
"Oh shit, shit!" More shots fired towards the target, a mirelurk queen agitated that its nesting ground had been disturbed. It's small sensors detecting her and R immediately, toxic vile close to spilling.  
"Avoid its acid!" She yells as she hears what is akin to an engine running as a deathclaw charges into the queen. R pulls a limb, eliciting a scream from the creature, the beast turning to face its attacker. Mariner feels a slight relief but instinctively poises her gun towards the floor, towards the incoming parasites of the mirelurk's hatchlings.  
"Fuck off!" Mariner kicks one and shoots at another, turning and deciding she has better coverage and aim on top of a nearby boulder. _I'm okay but if the queen decides to spray at me, I'm dead._ The thought passed her as she continued to shoot at the creatures. Snarls are heard throughout the air and screeches. R successfully removes two of the queen's legs and gores a part of its insides with his horns. He felt tense and fought with vigor as the queen's pincers somehow found his right horn.  
 _Fucking shit_ He grovels and hits the beast with his left claw, aiming a punch upward into the being's gut. The creature cries out in pain and starts to spill acid through its glands, the liquid dripping on his left horn.  
 _Great if I don't get that cleaned out, I'm gonna be a unicorn._ He chuckles only for it to become a growl in translation. R takes the opportunity of the queen's flinch and acid to duck and slam his head against the beast's neck, the hit clashing with a major vein. The deathclaw continued to push and successfully flip the creature onto its side.  
Mariner long finished with the hatchlings runs towards his side and starts shooting led into the belly. More acid leaves the mirelurk as a last resort to defend itself. The spray diminished to a stream as it died. Mariner heaved and then cried out.

"Wooh! We beat its ass! Yes!"  
R moves to the side and dips his head into the marsh, effectively wiping off the acid. He changed back and smiles, basking in their victory.  
"Yeah! We both took down a bunch of mirelurks and a queen, I don't know why Avery leaves you in the hull." Mariner turns to face him, eyes widening as R sheepishly stretches.  
"What's the matter? It's nothing new you haven't ever seen before?" he chuckled uneasily averting his gaze.  
"It would be except you are pretty attractive." Mariner said casually blush coloring her face, she turns away from him to give him privacy to look for his clothes.  
"Oh shit. Sorry." R replied amongst a shuffle of footsteps and clothes being placed. After a minute of dressing R looked around clueless, trying to find his jacket.  
"Hey uhm...I'm done, where'd you put my jacket." He asked timidly. Mariner smiled and turned around, not sure how to react to R acting like a kid afraid of being scolded.  
"It's by the bushes like you said."  
"Oh right thanks." He jumped excitedly to search, finding his reclaimed treasure and putting it on giddily.  
"What's up R?" Mariner asked.  
"Nothing. It's just we are so gonna get a hero's welcome for taking down so many creatures." He said laughing.  
They both talked happily all the way back. Their kills scavenged into materials for the hull and fresh meat to enjoy for days. Mariner felt like she had finally proved to Avery that she wasn't just a useless gatekeeper. There was also a new feeling inside of her when she walked with R, a subtle uncommon emotion that she allowed to stay. They had finally made their way to the abandoned plaza outside the hull, Mariner feeling a joy inside of her that she had not felt in a long time. In a cheerful demeanor she knocked on the old gate, waiting for an answer. 

"Avery, anyone! It's Mariner! We got the parts for the hull! Let us in!" She turned to smile at R, seeing a reflective grin on his face too. Seconds passed then minutes with only whispers heard. Mariner's smile had faded, in its place a tinge of panic. R's eyes widened slightly as he heard someone come closer. He couldn't, shouldn't do anything as the telltale click of a loaded revolver was pressed against his head.


	7. Exiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistrust leads to the pair to leave the only home Mariner has known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from hiatus to try and finish this fic. The following chapter has depictions of cannibalism. Nothing graphic but still there which I'd like to warn ahead of time.

"Allen what the fuck! Put your gun down!" Mariner screams as R could sense the trigger being pressed.   
"Avery! Avery! What's going on?! We got the material for the hull! It's just us! Avery answer!" She yells as R clenches his fists. He is powerless here, only at the mercy of the towns people. A part of him kicking himself that he had trusted them to soon.  
"Mariner get away from him! We found another survivor of his crew!" Teddy, the harbor doctor yells. His gun poised on his shoulder well above them, hiding behind the same hull they had both been reinforcing. 

At last Avery showed up, gaze solemn and stoic. Mariner's eyes went wide as she came closer to meet with them.   
"Where is the survivor? I'd like to have a word with them to hear this myself Avery!" Mariner snaps at her.  
"He's dead. Teddy couldn't save him. Before he died he mentioned about a man who single handedly sank the boat he was in. A man with a beard and multiple scars. Sounds familiar "R"?"   
R glanced around him, at the guns facing towards him, at Mariner's concerned, pissed off face.   
"The man was a raider and his crew wanted to kill me after I worked with them." He stated flatly.   
"Lies! The fucker is lying! Let me shoot his face off!" Allen spat back.   
"Allen shut it. We have no clue on who is telling the truth." Avery yells back, successfully quieting Allen to just holding the gun tightly.   
"I have no choice but to ban you from ever entering our harbor ever again. If you come close we will have to shoot. This is your only warning." She says, tone serious.  
"What?! No! You can't do this! He has been helping us the moment he stepped foot here!" Mariner screams.   
"Mariner get back inside. You are being court-marshaled until we determine what to do with you."  
R's gaze immediately widens into one of fear. Mariner shouldn't be getting repercussions just for being involved with him.  
"Stop! Don't do anything to her Avery! You get what you want! A secured hull to protect yourselves and me gone!" R finally yells, startling Mariner but earning a smug look from Avery.   
"Very well. Get out. Before we decide to figure out how you sank an entire ship." She gives a nod to Allen, who lowers his weapon. R gives a solemn glance at Mariner before he sprints out into the fog. Leaving the towns people to wonder how a man could run so fast. 

 

Mariner works mechanically on her harpoon rifle. Adding more and more layers of improvement upon it and welding it. No one comes near her, her presence like a similar menace to the one they had believed to be rid of. She had worked on the hull all day, fulfilling her promise to herself to keep the town alive. However her heart was aching in a silent anger as she was put under watch till the sun settled. Now she was preparing her escape to find him again. Far Harbor was tense already. Relations with the cult of the island, the Children had kept everyone on edge. The fact that they jumped to conclusions very rapidly about R just because a total stranger had died said it all. Mariner shook her head and placed the newest weapon on her back. She was ready. She climbed up the steps and was ready to rope herself down when she felt a sudden grab on her collar.   
"Who?!" With a hand to her revolver intending to shoot she finds herself face to face with the local hunter Old Longfellow. He gestured to her to keep quiet.  
"If you leave, Avery has commissioned me to hunt down that man you are so keen with."  
"I don't think you'll kill him." She spoke flatly. Mariner was well acquainted with the veteran hunter, and knew that there was some truth to his words. However, she refused to be intimidated by no one anymore.  
"Something is off about him, Mariner. I would watch my back."  
 _Oh if you'd know you wouldn't even bother to hunt him._   
With a shove she pushed him away and took her leave, using a rope to go down away from the safety of the hull and run into the night. She wasn't sure were to start her search and instead prompted to follow the worn road to the raider house. _Perhaps I can do my own questioning for answers._ She mused as she reached nearer to the location. The lights where still on, the raiders always being too confident to turn them off. Much to her shock she was welcomed by a deathclaw outside the porch eating a corpse. The raiders had all perished and she had risen her weapon to take aim at the beast. Only for the moonlight to reflect a similar set of scars. 

"R..." She murmured, gaze widening at the realization.  
"Holy shit R don't. Stop." She almost regretted looking for him, to see the sight caused her to vomit, the deathclaw hearing the sound and immediately shifting back to run up to her.  
"Mariner. Oh shit I didn't think you'd-" He said touching her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me please! Stop. Oh god." She says, adjusting her glasses.  
"I'm sorry. I was beyond pissed and I couldn't stand these bastards anymore." He said rapidly.  
"R by eating them are you not at their level?!" She yells, getting off the floor from her nausea and is near hitting him but deciding not to.  
"I'm not human, Mariner. I thought you agreed on that."   
"You are! I never said anything like that!"   
"I've sensed fear ever since I revealed that I could change."

R walks away and washes his face in the ocean water. The beach sand rinsing out the blood off his face and body. Mariner stares blankly forward, looking at the ocean. She wonders why she decided to leave and follow this man. Something about him just made her want to be near him, a sudden gravitation that she could not explain. She had just waited for time to pass before his arrival, the hull just giving her a reason to stay alive and work her days tinkering. Now with this new companion and friend she felt a tinge of hope that wasn't there before. With a sigh she turns her focus on the man near the sea.  
"R. I still trust you. And you are still yourself no matter what form you take." She states, walking closer to meet him.   
"Then prove it to me-" The sentence cut off by a sudden pressure against his lips. The kiss chaste and light, barely registering till she pulls away. A small yearning comes immediate, R wishing it had lasted longer. Mariner had taken the action absentmindedly, not realizing what she had done until she felt the stubble of his chin against her. She broke away, cheeks flushed and glasses slightly fogged up.   
"I-I'm sorry." She murmurs.  
Instead she meets with a dopey grinned R who combs his hair. 

"No don't be. But wow, you sure know how to stop my thoughts." He laughs, the cheery sound catching Mariner to mirror it.  
"In all seriousness though, R. Please get some clothes on." She says smiling, tint of red on her face.  
"Right of course." He smirks with a wink, sauntering off to find his clothes as Mariner breathes in deeply the salted air. _Damn_ She chuckles at herself.   
Mariner removes her cap, her hair rough from the sands of the sea. She feels another over her, calloused but barely grazing her head.   
"It's such a shame, the weather is too cold to not wear caps." He says as she turns to face him. R was back in his clothes of caked blood pants and red striped leather jacket.  
"How is the town by the way?" He asks grinning.  
"Avery fucking tried to restrain me. " She says dejected. R's amused expression falls.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for them to punish you as well."  
"R what exactly happened on that ship?" At the question R bites his lip in thought turning his gaze away towards the house. He sighs and decides to stop avoiding the question.  
"There was a bounty in their town. The crew found out and wanted to turn me in. There was a storm and let's just say a deathclaw decided to be a passenger without a paid ticket." He winks, earning a playful shove from her.

"That's not so bad. I thought you ate everyone honestly."  
"Oh no, I'm not a fan of sea food."  
Mariner rolls her eyes and starts to walk, R obediently following her.  
"Where are we off to?"  
"To the old lumber mill. This place is still close to town. Some harbor folk might start a search party for me." She says walking ahead of him. His footsteps trail behind rapidly as he makes his way to walk beside her.  
"Well aren't you loved?" He smirks.   
_Not exactly. Someone would like to kill you and hang you on their wall._ But Mariner refuses to disclose that information, only to prevent R from becoming cocky and start an all out war with Far Harbor.


	8. Sea Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have some peace for a bit.

The morning dew left the air clear, as the radiated fog had taken to another part of the island. Soft steps are heard as the duo trekked through the forest. The Mariner carefully walking on top of a fallen tree, feeling light, even with the baggage she carried on her back. R couldn't help but smile at her as they walked peacefully in the woods, the woman holding a contented smile to her face. The morning light came through small bursts amongst the trees, something for the two to marvel at.

"Careful you might-" R was about to warn before he heard the squeak of rubber boots slipping against wet moss. In a blink of an eye, R successfully grabbed Mariner before she fell, her glasses loping to the side. With a chuckle, he adjusts them for her causing a blush to appear on his companion.  
"Well I guess you were too late for your warning R." Mariner says, flustered.  
"Good thing I caught you eh?"   
"You are so tall, I think I could have easily just aimed at you for landing."  
"So we can both collapse? Really?" He says with amusement.  
"Well to be honest, I'm not sure if my height is attributed to my family's genes or if its attributed to the species." He muses, earning a raised brow from her.  
"You've never met any other deathclaws before?" She furrows her brow at the question, realizing that deathclaws were a common sight in the wasteland.  
"I mean you know..other shifters?" She reiterated, R scoffing in delight at her catching that.  
"No, I'm not sure how many we are left really. Those who know about us love to hunt us down or enslave us."   
"Oh man. That's insane. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I mean I wouldn't know what to do if I saw another of my kind? Wrestle for dominance?! Ha!" He laughs softly as they make their way back to the coast.

"Well this place looks good for fishing. Or swimming!" He states excited. Mariner's gaze widens as she watches him take off his clothes, hanging his jacket beside a rock.   
"R what the fuck?!" She says shielding her gaze as a splash heard.   
"Holy crap its cold. Cold. Cold!" R says between chattering teeth.   
"Well yeah. We are up in fucking Far Harbor. Our waters are freezing. No one ever swims here!" She says laughing at her friend's misfortune.   
"Awe pity. You'll never get to see anyone in a swim suit then." He states teasing but a visible shiver is all over him. The Mariner stakes a spot to throw out her fishing net she had packed, and settles down to make herself comfortable. R stares at her peculiarly and swims up to where she is.  
"Hey! R you'll scare away all the fish!"   
"You don't need fish madam! For I am a merman!" 

This time it's The Mariner who snorts at the awful joke, her scoff turning into a full length laugh.  
"You are more of a were-deathclaw but I'll take it." She hears a splash and sees R get out of the water, body soaked from limb to limb. The drops of water causing a sheen as the sunlight hit his scarred body. Mariner stares as he dries himself off with a thread bare towel they carried.  
"Like what you see?" He teases as he gathers his clothes and walks closer to lean beside her.   
"Perhaps or I guess yeah. I can't deny it anymore since I see you nude all the time." She says with honesty, although a tint of red still reached her face.  
"Awe, does this mean I am no longer appealing or special?" He whines. She shakes her head in amusement.   
"No it just means I get to see that chiseled body of yours. I'm not sure how you get the time to keep it in shape." She says, remembering how her own body isn't completely toned, just worn from always working with her hands to get the defenses properly running. A breeze is felt as she feels her hat being stolen by the man behind her. 

"R!" She turns to face him, realizing that he was still nude. As the degrees suddenly rose inside of her she feels the sudden press of lips against her own.   
Time feels still, the kiss gentle and light like the sound of a leaf falling in the wind. She breaks for air and grins. The man across her raises his brows but mirrors it as she leans in again. Sloppy this time, with a bit of fumbling as her glasses nearly hit the bridge of his nose, but he accepts it with glee, his teeth scraping her lower lip gently. He can feel a mild heat start to spin inside of him, warming himself away from the freezing cold of the swim. Mariner cups his face, feeling the stubble of his beard, prickly in certain areas with a juxtapose of softness in places where it grew more freely.   
She sighs and gives a slight tug of his hair behind his neck. The sensation causing him to lean a bit too much and falling on top of her. A roughness is felt throughout his body, as he brushes his lower half against her. A tint of pink crossing his face at the contact.   
"R..." He hears her whisper.   
"As much as I want you, I don't think it'd be wise to do this out in the open." She says through a bashful smile, hair sprayed against the sand, cheeks a rosy tint. R nods in agreement and is about to get off when she shouts.  
"And when we finally got a bite!" In an unsophisticated manner, she shoves him off to the side, the man landing on the sand unceremoniously, almost getting it in parts he dreaded.   
"Really?! Holy crap dinner!" He states, joining her excitement at the catch as he dressed himself while she hauled the net. Her hands working the net with experience, dragging the supply of fish with no problem or need of help. The group of fish flailing at being taken away from their life source, death inevitable but painful. R not liking the sight brought his hand to each of them and dealt them a deathblow. 

"You're squishing them! Wait-oh." The Mariner scolds him but realizes her mistake as he finally ends the last fish. Satisfied, he goes to the water front to get his hands cleaned. With an expert hand, Mariner guts them as R brings out a few bottles of Vim from her bag.   
"Thanks for bringing the Vim. I have to say I've never tried this drink before." He mutters.   
"It's pretty good. I mean there's a factory somewhere south of here. So there's a surplus." She says walking over to him to take out a book from her bag. There's a rough sketch of the island, practically a blob drawn on the front spread. Small marks are placed in precise areas, the little figures getting R's attention. She points to a marker in the southern part of the blob.  
"Should be around here...I think from my sources."  
"I had no idea you were making a map of the island?" He says impressed.   
"Trying to. Obviously there's already existing maps from pre-war. It's how I got the half where Far Harbor is. But most are spoiled to be unusable."  
"That's fair. I just find it admirable to see someone take the time to do this." He says.   
"As much as I love hearing your compliments R, we should pack up before it gets too late and seek cover somewhere more hidden." She smiles warmly at him. The gesture causing R to become flustered and feel his insides soar. They pack up their belongings and head back to the forest, climbing a steep hill to the top and setting camp. The place was secluded and best of all away from water, the source of most beasts of the island. Not much of the fog was seen around these parts either. R gathered some lumber and created a fire. He browsed through her book as she prepared the fish. 

"I see you even marked the location of Erickson." He says remembering the peculiar mutant.  
"He is a good trader. And his training dogs could be of use to settlers. That is if we ever go back to civilization..." She trails off, but resumes placing the fish to grill.  
"That and people's unabashed fear of the other." He muses as he flips a page and looks at the notes. Her handwriting not pretty but not the worst either. Turning to another page he stops and focuses heavily on what is written there.  
"You wrote about me?" He smiles looking up.  
"Oh shit! I forgot I did. Oh god. Please don't tell me what it says."  
"A man drifted from the sea the other night. He was nude but wasn't a sore sight to look at. Might even say attractive. But it's just so strange that he was still alive and unscathed!" He read out loud, entertained by Mariner's expression of embarrassment.  
"Shut up! Alright? So I may have been a bit too excited?! But uhm...shit. Where was I going with this?! Oh food is ready! Come and eat before you starve your ass off!"   
"Right, of course." He laughs and settles the book down. The firelight playing against their shadows and provided them with amber lighting. Mariner could have sworn he saw R's darkened eyes show a hint of gold.  
"I find it interesting that your eyes shift as well."  
"Really? I tend to forget that sometimes. Then again, I don't make it a habit to see my reflection when I shift." He says before biting a fish and tearing the meat off.  
"Watch for bones. Unless you can somehow digest them." She chuckles as R sputters out a few and coughs. A good well placed pats on the back cures him and he gulps down the Vim like a stranded man in a desert.   
"But yes. They flicker gold." She continues and lifts her bottle of Vim to her lips, watching as the flames of the campfire dance.  
"Like this right?" The Mariner turns to focus on R, his eyes going from its usual dark to a glow that reminded her of the flames. She feels herself warm up and a pit of want stir in her. _No. It's not the time for that._ She buries it and turns back to face the fire.  
"Yes like that."


	9. Wave Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter the Children of Atom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and violence is in this chapter.

The day had just started like any other. R after seeing the book, made it secretly his personal mission to help Mariner map out Far Harbor. They were reaching an unfamiliar part of the area, the fog getting more dense and an eerie glow danced throughout the trees. Mariner began to cough, a light rasp that could have been mistaken as a cold. But the small inconvenience became severe as spots of blood laced her hands as she covered her mouth. The reddish specks catching R by surprise.

"Mariner?! Oh god. What's happening?!" He asks with worry as his companion attempt to wave it off. _No, not now. I can't make him worried about this._ A protest of questions is on his tongue, when he catches sight of something ahead of them. The image a blur by the fog. He places his hand in front of Mariner, the woman recovering from her consumption.  
"Show yourself! Unless you want an early funeral!" He shouts, disrupting the being from ahead to walk towards them. Mariner flickers her eyes with a hint of fear, unsure what R has seen. If it was a fog crawler, it would take more than their strength to get out alive.  
"Calm yourself, Brother. We are all children to Atom." It was a man, or what was a remnant of one. His falling hair and sagging skin was closer to that of a ghoul transitioning. He wore an old shirt and pants that were practically rags held by rope.  
"R, it's one of them. The cult that's been harassing Far Harbor." Mariner whispered, but her warning was heard as the man before them chuckled.  
"Oh on the contrary, your people did a merciless deed against one of our emissaries. You are lucky we haven't exacted revenge."   
"What do you want from us?!" R snaps at the man, tempted at just loading his gun and killing him.   
"You are getting closer to one of our sacred shrines. Unless you have permission by the Grand Zealot or the High Confessor himself to drink from the water there, leave."  
"A threat?! I don't believe you are in a position to say such things." R scoffed, but feels a small pull by Mariner.  
"Forget the water, we'll take our leave." Mariner says towards both of them, R a bit surprised but follows her out of there.   
"Mariner what is going on?!"  
"If we fight him, we'll have the whole Children on us. Something I don't feel like having right now."  
She hears him snicker.  
"Right, only your kids can follow us."  
She places a hand on her face.   
"You and your well placed jokes."   
"Sometimes they do hit their mark I see." R responds cheerfully, his posture suddenly stiffening. The sudden change of demeanor not being ignored by Mariner as she takes out her harpoon rifle.   
"We're being followed." R states.  
"Man or beast?"  
"I'm not sure. It's multiple steps. Walk faster." They both start to speed up, adrenaline fueling both of them. Mariner follows R out of the area, the fog less dense but the presence of water visibly shaking her. Gulpers lurked in streams. _Is R trying to lure our pursuers into them?_

"Start running." R suddenly commanded, as he starts a sprint. The Mariner held her panicked thoughts into place and ran after, chest heaving and body close to convulsing. Her feet nearly dragged against the wet gravel of the humid forest, her clothes suddenly feeling stickier than usual, backpack with its provisions heavier. A shot of pain hits her from inside causing her to yelp and cough up more blood. The last thing she sees is R's silhouette from afar and a flash of gold pass through his eyes before her world went dark.   
R was close to screaming as he saw them take her. The men in rags who had given all hope to the thing that had ended the world once, that had brought people like him here, had grabbed her. He was close to a run when he slammed into it, into an accidental bystander. Wet, covered in mucus, and angered by the inconvenience, he had ran into an adult gulper. _Shit._ He cursed under his breath, unable to shift in fear of hurting Mariner's condition. The assailants had already left and had ran back into the shadows. He felt a massive jolt against him as the beast hit him with its tail. His whole body shaking as he fell into the shallow bed of water.   
In a fit of rage he shifts his hands to use his claws and tears the underbelly of the gulper, its innards spilling into the stream. A howl of pain emerged from the creature, the noise attracting its young. The two smaller gulpers were still a threat as they charged towards him. He was losing valuable time, but R could not escape this encounter. _How stupid I am._ He grimaced as he let his horns pass through his skull, just in time for one of the youths to almost swallow him. In a sudden move, he dodges the attack and impales one of them on the throat. With a satisfied grunt he pushes the dying beast away just in time to get away from the other. 

"You want a piece of me fucker?!" He yells, agitated. _I have to hurry._ He dives in to finish off the last one with his claws, the creature lying still against him. R shakes his head, saddened that he can't even stay to butcher the carcasses. A massacre. He starts his sprint once more, desperate to find her.  
Luckily, the assailants had left a sloppy trail for him to follow. Their footsteps cemented in the wet forest floor. He tracks them down, pass the glowing forest and dense fog into an old shed near a glowing creek. _I bet she's inside there._ He muses, before going down the ravine into the area. There was no sign of anyone here, the silence strange although his mind was pre-occupied with saving her.  
He breaks open the door of the shack and sees her, blood around her lips and the cough never giving her rest. _It's this radiation._ At the sight of him, she shakes her head. Her hands had been tied behind her back and her backpack placed in another corner of the shack. R found it odd as he neared her, face filled more with terror than with relief. He helps her out and takes her out of the shed, her glasses slightly chipped. Her face is exasperated and covered in sweat.

"R..." She says through a break.  
"Hey. It's alright, we'll get through this." He says soothingly as they make it outside.  
"No...it's a trap. They're after you R. Run." She pleads with him.  
"Me? That's hard to believe-"   
A harsh sound hits his ears, familiar and troubling. Immediately he lets her go and shifts, the audible sound of clothes ripping.   
"R!" She yelps with her scratched throat as the blaring sound of a rocket hits him. His father's jacket is in tatters next to her, along with the rest of his clothes. He cries out in pain and anger, the sound akin to rumbling from a thunderstorm. The deathclaw trots towards the source and finds it. A group of the Children of Atom welcoming him with a shower of bullets. He strikes each one down with a death blow to the head. Mariner is left shaking, watching as another rocket hits him. R turns to seek its owner and sees a man covered in tattoos and armor. Mariner follows his line of sight and sees him, Grand Zealot Richter.   
"Come on beast! Monster of nature! Do you really think I am afraid of you?!" He mocks as he aims yet another rocket. R charges towards him, his steps causing the ground to shake. Mariner is close to screaming, to telling him to abandon and retreat. But a sharp sound fills the air of a tesla gun. Another zealot had joined in and had started to attack. She feels useless, her cough not letting her to even breath, as the arsenal against R continued. Her feet move slowly, as she tries to reach him, tries to even aim and shoot to give him an opening, till suddenly she freezes as the deathclaw makes eye contact with her.   
The contact only lasting for only a few seconds before he turns to face his attackers. The Mariner understanding the gesture well. _He's telling you to run._ She grips her rifle, and buries her mouth against the loose cloth of her turtleneck, attempting to breath. A torn emotion inside of her as she closes her eyes, and takes her leave. She runs as fast as she can possible do under her condition out of the radiation. The cry of a deathclaw being taken down causes her to look back, he is on the ground now. His head violently turning everywhere in an attempt to gore someone, but too restrained to do anything. Her body in pain, she continues her run, her thoughts becoming numb.  
 _R...I will find a way to save you._


	10. Rip Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariner goes and asks for help.

The wind hit forcefully against her chest. She was left gasping in front of the hull, back to where home was— but is it really home? The Mariner leaned to palm the worn wood, steadying herself and regaining her head. Her vision had became a blur as she ran back, barely stopping to rest. Feet sore and her lips chapped from the harsh weather. She had luck on her side to have avoided another coughing fit, the trek back clear of the dense irradiated fog.  
Head reeling, she calls out for an audience to open the gates, hears shouts from inside, a commotion of voices and steps. Strangers coming out of waning familiar faces. They stare at her with blank expressions unsure whether to welcome her back or shoot her. Through the crowd arrives Avery, a stern expression on her face as she looks down to see the returned refugee.  
"Tell me Mariner, are you done with your escapade?" She mocked coldly.  
"Listen! The Children have taken R! They might use him against us! We have to go rescue him!" She pleads, avoiding any familiarity to cut to the chase. R was running out of time.  
"Has the fog taken your sanity?! He is just a stranger! Let them have him! The radiation will kill him if they can't do it!" Allen scoffs as others join in with equal leer.  
"Mariner, we'll let you back in. After all this is your place and you did provide with not only safety but ongoing improvements. Let's just forget about this and go back to the way things were." Avery sighed.  
Mariner shook her head in disbelief and walked a few paces back. It was useless for them to see reason. _They have no idea how much trouble they would be in if they use R._ Knowing the next time she came here would probably be her last, she ran back towards the shrine, avoiding all the calls and shouts of her old friends to come back.

By the time she had reached the place, she was exhausted. It had taken her a day and a half to reach the area once more, the fog and fatigue taking its toll on her. She dredged on through the marsh passed the shrine, the old shack reminding her of R. Marks and deep groves marked where he had fought. She followed the steps and continued on, wondering if he was still alive or dead. There was plenty of ammunition in her bag still, the Children not even bothering opening up and raiding her things. _They were really just focused on getting, R. But why?_ She furrowed her brows and checked her left wrist. The needle was still attached, providing her the much needed Rad-Away. She was grateful she hadn't used any of her supplies till now, the fog becoming denser and denser that it was hard to see what was even in front of her.  
A sudden unbalance causes her to snap back into reality. She nearly had fallen down a deep ravine. The Mariner changes her path till she reaches a clearing, fog diminishing as she walks along the coastline. An old base comes into view, and people. Mariner immediately squats and takes cover amongst the shrubbery. She can make out through their clothes that they are part of the Children. Her face a sudden frown in anger as she makes out Grand Zealot Richter. _They seem to be discussing shifts._ She realizes, as the Zealot goes inside the old base, leaving the two followers outside. The sun had started to make the land a reddish hue, calling for nightfall. She would have to enter discreetly if she wanted to make it out alive. 

The Mariner muses through many ideas, all too risky and blunt till she sees something strange. An old massive pipe drain radiated water into the ocean, the brightly colored water shining in the sunset. It was a risky plan, that would cause a lot of problems for her health. The Mariner sighed in hesitation but made it down towards the pipe, wading through the marsh to the entrance. _I hope these rain boots can sustain this much gunk._ Raising her turtleneck sweater to cover her nose, she waded inside.  
The makeshift tunnel was difficult to see in, a bit of worry crossing over her if there was anything living here. She could make out a faint sound of something breathing as she neared. Hand on her gun, she walked towards the sound she reached the dead end of a rusted grill and the source. A deathclaw was tied at the bottom of the docking bay, a harpoon impaled on each side of its shoulders and its limbs chained up. Barbed wire muzzling its face, preventing it from biting. Familiar scars laced its body and the recognizable eyes, it was R. Her gaze widened as she hooked her fingers against the grill. Relief and anger that he was alive but badly tortured. She started work on removing the grill, bringing out an old saw out of her bag. The Mariner hopes she doesn't attract the attention of anyone else.

"Atom has provided us with a gift, Children!"  
 _What the fuck is going on?_ Mariner continued her work as she eavesdropped on the impromptu gathering of the cult above them, the old submarine base giving the speaker a natural projection.  
"Legend has been told that Atom would provide his children with the gift to command beasts! That there would be a race for his followers to use as guardians, protectors to those who wish them harm!" The man said enthusiastic and with fervor. Mariner felt her blood boil, she was almost done.  
"But what if this creature refuses to force its will to us?!" A follower is heard responding timidly. The Mariner could already tell his companions were glaring at him for speaking out.  
"Do you not believe in the divine Child? The beast is ours to govern! Its blood has the healing ability to help those who have not received Atoms blessing of immunity to the cleansing fog!" The speaker says boastingly.  
"We can farm its blood!"  
The Mariner felt her body go cold, but the obstacle was now out of the way. She had to get him out of here before they used him as cattle. Her feet go on its own accord as she wades through the sludge to go in front of him.  
"R..R it's me! I'm going to get you out of here!" She whispered rousing him out of his trance. A harsh shake of his head and the sudden relief in his eyes tells her his heard her. She smiles softly at him, but is unsure what would be more rational to remove. The Mariner takes out a pocket knife and carefully starts removing the wire around his face. _You need to breath._ She muses, sadness on her face.  
"I'll get this out of your mug. Just promise not to bite me, please?" She murmurs and removes the first layer of wire off. He flinches in pain, eyes shutting off and nose flaring. The Mariner would never have imagined she would ever get to touch a deathclaw this close while it still breathed. Her heart beat rose from fear of being discovered with a tinge of worry this would backfire and end with her getting eaten.

_I...I know we've spent time together, but I really hope you aren't too hungry._ He senses her hesitancy as she removes the last wire, doing his best to stay still as possible.  
"There...all better right? I promise to clean you up later. Let me get those chains off." She says as she took a few spaces back. He gives her a smile and shifts, only for him to groan in pain.  
"R! You have to stay quiet! Shit!" She states and quickly looks at the chains. They were tightly placed but they had been shackled to a heavy lock. She grins and picks them apart. The Mariner having had plenty of practice, unlocking locked tool boxes. R growing more and more impatient, pulls the chains off easily as The Mariner finishes, the chains making a loud clang.  
"What was that?"  
 _Shit._  
A follower had curiously gone downstairs to look, the poor fool having curiosity gotten the better of him over rationality. Without much thought, she brought out her gun and shot him straight in the stomach, the sound echoing. It was time the Children knew of their presence.


	11. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R and Mariner escape the Nucleus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty late as I update this, I apologize for any major flaws in grammar or just in general.

"What was that?! Has someone been shot?!" A yell is heard from above.  
"Shit! R what have you done?!" The Mariner scowls as the deathclaw grunts in response. The sound of shuffling occurs from above. She looks towards the pipeline, it was too late to escape without a chase. The Mariner takes out her harpoon rifle and nods to R grimly. _I guess this is how I'm going to die._ The sound of steps against the metal stairs is heard, they had company arriving with radiation guns positioned to shoot.  
_If they hit me I'll die instantly._ Mariner muses, taking cover behind an old barrel. Blood started dripping from her nose. _Shit._ The radiation had already started taking its toll against her.

A roar pierces the air as R yells towards the trio. He leaps and knocks them successfully down towards the floor, their bodies falling limp. The deathclaw turns to Mariner and gestures her to follow as they made their way up the stairs, the woman taking cover behind R. Their steps resonating through the chamber as they make their ways towards the upper floor. The scent of Mariner's blood causes R to rush into the room, startling the crowd that had gathered there from the meeting.  
If the situation wasn't so dire and she hadn't felt like keening over, Mariner would have been laughing at the spectacle. R immediately fights the crowd, throwing the confused members into different parts of the base. She hears the deafening sound of screams and shouts as everyone started to scatter for shelter. 

_Talk about crowd control._ She smiles but immediately turns, seeing a flash of metal come near them. A zealot appeared, the woman taking aim. _Shit, of course they'd have better weapons that actually shoot besides radiation._ Mariner focuses and hits her straight to the heart, in time to prevent her from firing. She hears another shuffle of feet and turns to make eye contact with the preacher from earlier, the older man visibly shaking as he stood awkwardly on top of the old submarine. Before she could take her aim, he takes cover much to her annoyance. 

"Far Harbor will never have the island!" He taunts as the audible click of a grenade is heard. Eyes widening she runs and takes cover behind a make shift shack, the explosion causing the ground to shake. She hears the distinctive grunt of the deathclaw as he makes quick work of the fallen members, his attention shifting to look at her.  
_Oh god._ She feels a tinge of fear as the deathclaw runs back towards her. A few small wounds grazed his body but nothing major than the ones on his back. The harpoons still sticking out like needles.  
_It's a miracle he is able to use his arms with those there._

"..I'm alright R. We should get out of here." She murmurs as the deathclaw nears her, nostrils flaring from the constant pain.  
"Grand Zealot Richter!" The preacher yells, the sound catches them off guard. R visibly stiffens, blood trailing through the wounds on his back, he stares ahead to the only exit towards the man who had captured him.  
He takes out his gun and is about to shoot at the deathclaw till Mariner beats him with a hit on his side. The zealot grunts in pain and curses at them.  
"You wretch! I should have killed you and left your body as bait!" He yells and commences to shoot R. The bullets barely piercing through his skin, as R charges towards him, pinning him down and ripping his arm off. He is close to killing him when a bullet connects to his back, the projectile striking him against one of the harpoons embedded. R screams in pain, the shot giving enough time for the zealot to crawl away from him. The Mariner quickly looks around to see that the preacher had started to fire. Angered, she takes the rifle and shoots at him a few shots. Harpoons hitting their marks all over him but not succeeding in killing him. 

_What the fuck._  
He grins.  
"What's the matter? Is your aim off?" He taunts.  
Mariner rushes to get behind a metal box narrowly avoiding a spray of bullets. She hears as more followers had come to join the fight. Then another roar from R as he tosses the wounded bloody body of Richter into the group.  
"Don't worry about me! Shoot them!" He yells amongst the scuffle. Mariner rushes out and runs to the submarine, chest heaving as she makes it in front of the preacher.  
"Tiktus! Watch out!" Someone yells, too late as Mariner hits him with the end of her gun and then takes aim between his eyes. She shoots instantly, like shooting a mirelurk, till he is nothing but a pulpy mess. A sudden pressure on her side leaves her breathless as she falls inside the submarine. A radiation wave had hit her. The pressure causes her to vomit as she made due of her surroundings. She was inside a nuclear sub. Leaning against the controls for support she looks on curious at the various instructions to fire a war head. She could hear sounds from above that affirmed that she was being chased and made her way inside, attempting to at least buy R some time by distracting half the group.  
Her body feels heavily weighted as she makes her way inside, a slight shiver crawling up her spine in finding that the place had been converted into a catacomb. The Mariner wandered, hiding from her chasers till she came to the room where the warhead lay. If she could get it to explode then maybe they could be finished once and for all with the Children and R would be safe. _But how to make it explode in a timely fashion?_ The metal was still durable after all the centuries had passed. She looked around and could hear more voices coming towards her.

Her mind racing as she thought up various solutions. _What if another explosion could be made to cause another?_ She looked around and found some grenades, however they would require an immediate trigger. The risk to be blasted with the warhead was too high. A thought crossed her and she went looking through the last pocket of her bag. She still had a mine from hunting dangerous game. _It would have to do._  
She sets up the mine near the edge of the doorway, under an old worn rubber mat. She'd have to find another way to get out and hope her pursuers would trip on it. Using the revealed utility pipes above, she climbed her way out of the doorway and ran to another room. She could already hear her pursuers entering through the catacombs.  
"Stop right there!" The Mariner is frozen in place, heart pacing to catch up. It was another Child of Atom, a woman who looked like she rarely saw the light of day.  
"You..you killed Tiktus!" She accuses, gun in her hand.  
"He kidnapped my friend."  
"That beast is your friend?!"  
_So they never revealed that information to her._  
"Yes."  
"By Atom, you are even crazier than the most devouted here."  
"I take it you didn't like Tiktus as much as they made you to?"  
"Shut it!" Mariner takes the first shot and kills her. The woman stumbling to her knees, face a mix of pain, sadness and relief. A soft sigh escapes Mariner as she makes her way back up. 

_The Children had a lot more victims than at first glance._ She shakes her head and timidly exits the submarine. An eerie silence dwelled, that left her anxious. She takes the chance and leaves the safety of the vessel to meet with R. His face appears beyond exhaustion as he stood wearily above the body of Grand Zealot Richter or what was left of him. The man had been mangled beyond recognition.  
"R. I'm sorry, but we have to go, now." She states to him softly, following ahead towards the exit. The deathclaw growls in response and follows obediently, heavy steps dragging behind.  
Nightfall welcomed them, as they made it outside. R giving in to relief as he roars in success of escaping.  
"Crap. Not now! We have to keep moving! There's probably more!" Mariner states, rushing to make it as far as possible out. As much as she hated ruining R's good time, the worry of the bomb was in her mind. They barely make it to where Mariner had first started her vantage point to sneak in when a loud bang is heard, followed by a flash of blinding light. Mariner immediately ducks and shields herself as best as possible the radiation hitting her like a tidal wave. She starts to choke, blood hitting all her senses. It lasts for a few seconds, relief never truly coming as she feels her throat now raw and the stickiness of blood on her clothes. She barely even feels R gently picking her up and start to walk. The trek doesn't last long as he stops and she looks up from her reverie to see why. Old Longfellow was now in front of them, gun in hand pointed towards R.


	12. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they thought they were safe, an unexpected beast preys upon them.

"R..put me down. Please." She pleads. The deathclaw looks at her but complies, gently hoisting her down to the floor. Her head is reeling as she walks in front of R to meet with Old Longfellow. The man never lifting up his position.  
"Mariner. Get away from him." He states flatly.  
"No. In fact why this? You saw the explosion! You saw what we did to the Children. The people who have been threatening us for months! They are gone now because of us!"   
"The fog has driven you mad. He shouldn't even exist."  
"And what then? He should exist only as a trophy on your fucking mantle Longfellow?"  
A silence drew for a few moments. The sound of R's breathing becoming ragged. He itched for it to end, to at least kill the man before them. R knew though such an attack would ruin their lives more than they had already done. He could only stare as Mariner and Longfellow looked at each other with an intensity that would make a dog turn tail. Finally a sound is heard, a faint chuckle. It erupts into a full blown laugh as Longfellow puts down his gun and wipes his eyes. They both stiffen as the man walks up to join them.  
"I won't kill either of you. Hell you two have done a great service to me."  
"Thanks."   
"Here let me help you Mariner with that bag." He offers, R can only glare at him but the Mariner obliges and hands him the pack. She had become visibly weaker by the second.   
"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like him before." He states looking over R.   
"Let's go someplace far, before we talk anymore. Not to be rude." Mariner states as they both resumed walking.   
"Of course. You two both look like utter shit."

The walk is tense, Mariner barely able to keep up even with her bag held by someone else. Her vision was becoming a blur.  
"Something is definitely off about you. I brought some Rad-Aways you can use." Longfellow states, worry laced in his voice.  
"Thanks. But I'd rather be somewhere where I know I won't get shot at for the time being." She says flatly, walking without noticing where she is going. A sudden grab distracts her as she is lifted back up by R.  
"Wow. R, I'll be alright." But the deathclaw doesn't put her down, much to the amusement of Longfellow.   
"He is pretty useful. No wonder you wanted to keep him." He teases.  
"R isn't a pet. But he is a resourceful person." It felt strange for her to talk to him without the ability to hear him. He didn't verbally growl as a deathclaw unless he was fighting and the only way she could gauge his reactions were through facial as well as body cues. Then again he was still with those harpoons in his back.   
"..Harpoons. Harpoons! Longfellow do you think we can-" A noise unlike Mariner has ever heard is sounded. A cry close to a high pitched static. Longfellow and R tense up, the sound appearing closer. 

"ShipBreaker." He murmurs.  
"What?"  
"She's a fog crawler that I've been hunting for years. I never thought I'd run into her again. We should, take another route."   
"Is there another route? If we go another way we would be near angler territory." Mariner says. She feels R place her down.  
"No fucking way. R you just got out of a fight."  
"Atta boy, always up for a challenge!"   
The deathclaw roars and charges into the trees, Longfellow dropping Mariner's bag and following him in. The Mariner could only sigh defeated as she grabs her things and follows. They are near the coast now, a ruined shack meeting them along with a beast that causes Mariner to shake. A large creature with sharp features hid well amongst the rubble, its entangled fishnet cloaking its body. With a loud shriek it felt as R struck it down only for it to pull the deathclaw off of them. Longfellow had already tried to place a few shots into it to make it weaker. 

"Careful Longfellow! You might shoot R!"  
"Oh I will. Just sit back and we'll protect you."  
"Screw that." She states bringing out her rifle. Longfellow could only shake her head as she shot at the beast and misses.  
"Shit. That doesn't normally happen."  
"I bet it doesn't, I mean if I had lost a lot of blood I'd most likely be passed out." He teases as she takes another shot, this time hitting one of the beasts legs. ShipBreaker screams at the sudden wound and charges towards R striking him hard against the chest. What bullets could not pierce have now been gouged by the creature, causing R to yelp as a red gash grows on his chest.   
"R! Crap!"  
"Don't worry about him, Mariner just continue firing!"  
The deathclaw strikes back against the crawler, tearing two of its legs out. A sudden jab by the creature's long muzzle hits his shoulder blade and he groans in pain. R throws the crawler back and grapples its neck. The sharp spikes on its neck causing his arms to bleed as he twists. The creature squeals and continues to hit R in the sides with its two arms till finally a loud snap is heard and the beast is done.  
"Did he just?? He just did." Longfellow states baffled as R roars victoriously.   
"Shipbreaker just broke its neck." Mariner states breathlessly.   
"Well then. I guess we should move on." Longfellow states, grabbing a piece of the carcass as a memento. R gives the equivalent of smile at him and then leans against the ruined shack. His body suddenly sluggish and then falling on the ground.  
"R! Longfellow we need to get those harpoons out now!" Mariner says panic in her voice. She runs to stand beside him and tries to pull one out in vain, the harpoon embedded deeply.  
"Here wait, let me do it. You are obviously weaker from this damn fog." He states dragging a knife. With a careful hand he digs out the edge out of the wound.  
"Alright on three pull as hard as you can." The Mariner nods, biting her lip. They both succeed and removing the foreign objects out of him, much to R's mix of relief and pain.   
"Inject these equally on his shoulders. We were stupid enough to not remove them sooner so he will have scars but we should be able to at least seal them with stimpaks. Unless these don't work on him."  
"R this will sting a little." She states as she injects two stimpaks into him. He flinches near a jump as the medicine started to work against torn flesh. The sound of a wounded animal is heard followed by a yell.

"Aaaaaaah-fucking hell!" He says through shifting, hands gripping the earth as all his wounds suddenly feel like a thousand ants had crawled and decided to live inside.  
"Welcome back to the human world, R." Longfellow states taking off his long overcoat and passing it to R. He gladly accepts it and covers his body.   
"Thanks...just didn't think those bastards would do that to me. I guess they thought I wouldn't be able to fight under that. Showed them." He says smugged as he slowly gets up and starts to walk staggered.   
"I know a place near here where we can find shelter. I'll take you two there to rest." Longfellow says.  
"That sounds lovely, thanks." R says, glancing at Mariner who still trails away. Her body slouched and head faced down, staring at the blood covering her hands from helping R.   
"Hey. Are you doing okay? You've been silent."   
"Hmmm...yeah. Just need time to process." Her body felt suddenly more heavier, was it the radiation again. She felt the all too familiar taste of blood reaching her throat and nose and then a blur.   
"Mariner! God, please tell me we are near Longfellow!" R rushes to grab her before falling.   
"We are getting close now. Just follow me. Lets hurry. I don't think either of you can make it through the night if we camped." With a panicked nod, R carries Mariner and follows him back into the forest. He prayed the fog would be merciful for her sake.


	13. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Acadia.

Acadia is cleaner than R first would have believed from outside. The synths had welcomed them with open arms much due to Longfellow's relationship with them. They took Mariner and held her under constant watch, her condition critical and refusing to stabilize no matter how many Rad-Aways had been used. R paced around near the entrance, fully aware his mannerisms were scaring some of the inhabitants. He had been grateful to have received clothes again, but he was left in a flux of worry for his companion. The man turns and almost bumps into one of the workers. A man by the name of Faraday eyes him peculiarly, hands cautiously clenched around the clip board he held.

"DiMa would like a word with you R." He states flatly. R only gives him the dignity of a nod to him and follows him to were the synth is. He must admit that the first time he sees him, he is confused as to what he is, but then again his own existence had its mix of mystery as well. DiMa motions to Faraday to leave, causing the man's eyes to widen in surprise but doesn't protest.  
"R, I feel as if I've met your kind before. Back when the Institute had me."  
"Perhaps, I mean if they were really trying to understand the Wasteland then maybe they had one of us under experiments. After all my mother was killed by one of their men." The synth's gaze turns into sorrow at hearing this.  
"My condolences."  
"Don't. It's long past me, DiMa. How is she?" He finally says, eager to get to the point of this conversation.  
"She's had a terminal disease for a while. I'm afraid all the radiation has only escalated it."  
R feels like kicking himself for making her save him. If she had just stayed back in Far Harbor she could have at least spent more days at peace, instead of choking on her own blood.  
"I have an idea DiMa. Can you do a blood transfusion? My blood has been sought after for having "healing" properties or some other sort of bullshit." He remembers vaguely about this information, stories of avoiding anyone as a child reinforcing this idea. 

"That would explain why the Children had you and why you can survive out in the wasteland."  
"It's one of the reasons we are so sought after, if of course word gets out we exist." He winks.  
"Of course. I would never say a word. And most of my people here, have not noticed." DiMa glances at him once more, musing over the idea.  
"I suppose we can give it a try R. At this point we are down to trying almost anything."  
DiMa takes R to the infirmary room, Mariner appearing almost asleep. Someone had wiped off all of the blood that was on her face and had left her glasses beside her by the bedside table. Her hat had been removed and placed aside as IV's kept her company.  
"I'll bring Faraday in to help with the transfusion, just prepare an arm." DiMa says before leaving the room. R could only watch as Mariner did her best to breath, dried blood caking her nostrils.  
"Come on, Mariner. You can make it through this! You've taken down mirelurks and killed the leader of the Children! Please." His eyes began to water only for him to immediately shake them off as Faraday enters the room to help with the procedure.

 

Three hours pass as R stays near her, reminiscing the short time he had spent on this island. It was strange to think that he had fallen for her in such a short amount of time. That she had fallen for him after all that he was. Occasionally Old Longfellow would walk in with a meal to keep him company.  
"I don't want you passing out as well R." He would grin before leaving the room. The old man appearing cheerful even amongst the fact that the Mariner was dying. R wouldn't deny he was curious how the Children connected with the older man, but decided he shouldn't push it.  
_Come on stupid blood. Work for once. Do something positive, besides cause fear and hurt others._ R groans and fists a hand in his hair. He could feel his beard brush him, as his arm touches his face. The man hadn't had a proper shave in a long time.  
"R.." A faint sound of his name almost causes him to bolt out of his chair.  
"Yes?" He says close to tearing up.  
"I feel like I got trampled on. Please tell me you didn't step on me by accident."  
R starts to grin, face no longer holding in the tears as he sobs beside her. A soft hand brushes the top of his head.  
"Hey don't be sad. I'm back." Mariner smiles softly as she gazes into watery eyes.  
"They told me you were dying! You never said anything about your illness!" He says through weeping.  
"Shh, shh. I didn't want to get anyone worried. Especially you." R grabs her hand and presses a light kiss over the back, the sensation causes Mariner's heart to flutter.  
"And besides. I feel a lot better now." She tries to get up only to feel a soreness over her body. A visible wince appears from her, causing R to scold her.  
"You're not really well enough to do anything physical Mariner."  
"That's such a shame because I was looking forward to connecting with you some more besides sharing blood type." She smirks, causing R to blush.  
"There will be plenty of time for that later." He stutters, turns his head to watch as Longfellow comes back to retrieve the dishes.  
"Mariner! You're back! So it really is true that R has the healing gift in his veins?!" He says through a tease his relief, walking closer to give each of them a hug.  
"Uh Longfellow. I'm still recovering here. Don't try to break my neck like R did to the ShipBreaker." Mariner muses earning a chuckle from the older man.  
"Of course! It's just, who knew the cure for your disease would literarily show up on your door!" He could hear a groan emit from R, the man still giving his blood to Mariner.  
"This calls for drinks!" Longfellow cheers, earning a glare from both of them.  
"What? Can't be allowed to have drinks while recovering? Then I'll just drink for you guys!" He states laughing taking his leave.  
"Such a pity. I was really hoping for some scotch when I get back to civilization." R jokes as Mariner shifted back into place.  
"I have a boat we can use to go back to the mainland. It's in Far Harbor but I think I can take it back. I'd love to finally be able to leave this place." Mariner says. R leans over to tuck her in the thin blankets, planting a kiss against her forehead.  
"Sounds good. But for now, I think you finally deserve that rest."


	14. To new journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariner and R leave the island.

The sun is barely climbing the sea's horizon as they make it to town. Old Longfellow behind the two as a buffer between the townsfolk and the two refugees. Without even knocking, they already had an audience waiting for them.  
"It's The Mariner and the stranger!" A man's voice is heard from above. Many surprised voices join in, footsteps shuffling to get a glimpse of the scene. R could swear he hears a chuckle emit from Old Longfellow behind him. The old man giving a reassuring pat on Mariner's back that everything would be okay. He steps in front of them as Avery appears.  
"Longfellow! I had ordered you to shoot this man if The Mariner had left us. Why did you bring him back alive?"  
R felt his body tense up in anger, he was getting close to just forgetting the whole thing and just take Mariner's boat back by force. He feels a soft hand grab his clenched fist and looks back to see The Mariner staring at him softly. The look immediately melts away his anger as he patiently awaits their faith.

"If you haven't noticed Avery, the Children have been decimated. Their base has been destroyed all thanks to these two."  
The Mariner could hear the distinct voice of Allen protesting, only for Avery to shut him off.  
"What evidence is there that we no longer have the Children to deal with?"  
It was Mariner's turn to speak.  
"Obviously I'm back with R after I stated he had been taken by them. Do you think I would be alive otherwise if I hadn't killed their leader?" She states flatly towards her old friend.  
"Mariner you have no place to speak here! After all you've put us-"  
"Hold on a second Avery! You sent me to kill them and you've known me longer than anyone. Yet my word isn't enough?" Longfellow interrupts.  
"Longfellow that's exactly what you did, you went against my order's and brought them here!"  
"Fine then if you won't believe that the Children are gone, then at least believe this." The old man states, bringing out a piece of a dried carcass.  
"Here's what's left of Shipbreaker for your office madam."  
"That can't be! That's a piece of that beast!"  
"A brother of mine died from that thing!"  
Murmurs went around as the town folk looked in awe at what the old man held. Avery stares back wide eyed at the stern face of Longfellow.  
"Why have you come back to us Mariner?" Avery finally asks.  
"I'm just here to retrieve my boat to leave with R. My work here is obviously done." Mariner states. The woman give a visible sigh as she motions for someone to open the gate.  
"You have one day to pack your things. You leave tomorrow, otherwise I will have no choice but to put you in a cell until we get proof of what you've done."  
A smile gathers through her as they make their way inside. The people giving them strange looks as Longfellow goes to talk to Avery. Mariner leads R back to her old quarters, nothing had been moved since she last snuck out.  
"It's gonna be hard saying goodbye either way." She whispers while looking through the old power tools.  
"It is but time has a way of softening those." R responds, the tension never leaving his shoulders.  
"Does it though?" She glances back to catch R playing with an old fishing net.  
"I'd like to believe it does." He says sadly, realizing with the loss of his jacket that all he had left of his past were his memories.  
"I think it would be better for both of us to leave in the afternoon actually." He adds timidly.  
"Funny enough I was thinking the exact same thing, R. The townspeople are probably going to shun us and refuse to provide their service, so might as well just go." She states, ducking to look under the bed for something.  
"Lost something already?" R says curious.  
"No, I already found it. Here's the keys to the boat." 

 

They make it to the boat silently, passing through the crowd to the dock. A familiar man stood near the boat, old Longfellow was waiting for them.  
"What are you doing here old timer? Already done with boasting and all the free rounds of booze?" R teases, earning a scoff from the man.  
"Not yet. But I had a feeling you'd wish to leave now and I just wanted to reward you with something." He reveals an old cloth over a gun, a harpoon gun and hands it to R.  
"I've had it for a while, and I thought since you killed the bastards who took my wife and son away...well it would be better in your hands boy." He states flatly.  
"Thanks. I'm at a loss for wor-"  
"And also for helping me kill that bitch of a fog crawler!" He chimes in hitting his back playfully laughing. R is surprised at the change of mood but mimics it easily, laughing with the older man as Mariner calls him to enter the boat.  
"R! Let's get a move on, before nights comes!"  
"Alright friend. I better go. But thank you so much for giving me another chance." R says.  
"No the pleasure is mine for teaching this old man that he will still encounter new things." They exchange a parting handshake and Longfellow leaves them for R to climb aboard. Mariner is already at the wheel when they hear a shout.  
"Mariner! You're leaving already?!" Avery yells, running to the dock.  
"Yes. We already have some plans to attend to on the mainland." She lies.  
"You weren't even gonna say goodbye?! After all we've been through?!"  
The Mariner takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts as she turns the boat out of its anchor.  
"Far Harbor is now legally yours Avery. I've left the deed on your desk before I left. I have to go before I run out of days, but I thank you for all that you've done for me. This is farewell." She says the last word biting her lip, as the boat slowly backs out of the dock.  
"Then I guess it is then. Take care of yourself then Mariner. Watch over her R!" Avery states. The Mariner could see the older woman's body shake as she waves them off.

"That's funny, it is more of you taking care of me. Huh Mariner?" R teases through a grin, turning around to face a crying Mariner. He walks closer to her to rub her back, the boat making its way past the iconic Far Harbor sign.  
"She doesn't even know that with you by my side the disease is being treated. She'll just go about her days believing I am still dying. She was like a mother to me R." She states through sobs.  
"It's alright." He gives her a side hug as she drives them farther away, Mariner wiping her eyes and glasses to steer ahead. As much as she enjoys the sensation of R being close to her she pushes him away.  
"Hey...uhm can you look for something for me inside my duffel bag R?"  
"Sure." He walks towards the back and unzips the large duffel.  
"What are you looking for exactly?"  
"It's a black coat, with stitching."  
"A black coat with....." R stares wide eyed at the article of clothing. It was his father's leather jacket, sewn together carefully with black thread.  
"When did you?!"  
"I have my secrets R." She teases him.  
In a flash R runs to her and kisses her, the kiss almost causing Mariner to crash near some rocks.  
"I'm glad you find my work good R, but we nearly crashed." She laughs.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't think I'd see it again."  
"It's okay."  
"So where are we headed?" He asks curiously as the boat was heading towards another small island.  
"Well...I was kinda hoping we could go and kill another creature."  
"Oh? And what did this one do now?"  
"It's called the Red Death and has been known to crash ships."  
"Sounds dangerous, but it's never met you."  
The Mariner gave a short laugh at the comment.  
"Right. And neither has it met you."  
"Such a shame. But I say bring it on." He laughs as he walks behind her, placing his hands over her stomach. She relaxes and leans into his back, her mind slowly becoming at ease as they reached the sand bank where the creature dwelled. In the distance the sun was setting, turning the landscape a rosy gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, this fic comes to an end. Thank you for taking the time to read this everyone. It's been a good run. Maybe one day I'll start a series of smaller fics, chronicling the adventures of these two.


End file.
